mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tōru Furuya
|birthplace = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan |nationality = Japanese |spouse = Mami Koyama (Divorced in 1983) Satomi Majima |children = 1 |occupation = Voice actor |known for = |active = 1958-present |status = Active |Agent = Aoni Production}} Tōru Furuya (古谷 徹 Furuya Tōru, born July 31, 1953) is a veteran narrator and voice actor from Yokohama,Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. As a child, he was a member of Gekidan Himawari, a children's acting troupe. He is currently employed by the talent management firm Aoni Production. Furuya is most known for the roles of Amuro Ray (both in the original Mobile Suit Gundam and its following Gundam sequels), Hyouma Hoshi (Kyojin no Hoshi), Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya), Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z), Kyosuke Kasuga (Kimagure Orange Road), and Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon). He also used a pseudonym in the cast of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 for Ribbons Almark's role (but used his real name in the narration role). Both the narration role and Ribbons mark Furuya's first role in a non-Universal Century Gundam series. Shuuichi Ikeda who played Char had his earlier with Gilbert Durandal in Gundam SEED Destiny. He was a best friend of the late Hirotaka Suzuoki. He was at one time married to fellow seiyuu Mami Koyama but amicably divorced in 1983. He later married seiyuu Satomi Majima, who was the other main character of Stop!! Hibari-kun!. Filmography Anime TV *''21-emon'' (Wantonaku Kōshaku) *''Akagi'' (Narration) *''Akūdai Taisakusen Scramble'' (Jet) *''Black Jack'' (Dr. Daigo Ōedo) *''Casshern Sins'' (Casshern) *''Cooking Papa'' (Toshio Nekkota) *''Detective Academy Q'' (Hitoshi Shinoda) *''Dragon Ball'' (Yamcha, Kogamera) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Bakku) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Yamcha) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Yamcha) *''Dragon Quest'' (Abel) *''Dr. Slump'' (Suppaman) *''Groizar X'' (Jō Umisaka) *''GTO'' (Suguru Teshigawara) *''Highschool! Kimen-gumi'' (Harumage Don) *''Hyōga Senshi Gaisragger'' (Ken Shiki) *''Kaizoku Ōji'' (Kid) *''Katri, Girl of the Meadows (Matti) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (Kyōsuke Kasuga) *''Kūchū Buranko'' (Hideo Tsuda) *''Kotetsu Jeeg'' (Hiroshi Shiba) *''Kyojin no Hoshi'' (Hyōma Hoshi) *''Maeterlinck's Blue Bird: Tyltyl and Mytyl's Adventurous Journey'' (Tyltyl) *''Marine Snow no Densetsu'' (Hiro Umino) *''Marmalade Boy'' (Shin'ichi Namura) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Narration, Ribbons Almark) *''Mōryō no Hako'' (Mysterious Man (Shunkō Kubo)) *''Nine'' (Katsuya Niimi) *''Nanako SOS'' (Shūichi Iidabashi) *''One Piece'' (Daddy the Father) *''Plawres Sanshiro'' (Shingu Narita) *''Sands of Destruction'' (Taupy Toplan) *''Sailor Moon'' (Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen/Endymion) *''Saint Seiya'' (Pegasus Seiya) *''Shin Taketori Monogatari: 1000-nen Joō'' (Daisuke Yomori) *''Space Battleship Yamato III'' (Daisuke Tokugawa) *''Space Carrier Blue Noah'' (Shin Himoto) *''Steel Jeeg'' (Hiroshi Shiba) *''Stop!! Hibari-kun!'' (Kōsaku Sakamoto) *''The Big O'' (Bonnie Fraser) *''Kazoku Robinson Hyōryūki Fushigi na Shima no Furōne'' (Franz Robinson) *''Tokusō Kihei Dorvack'' (Mugen Shinjin) *''Tōshi Gōdean'' (Ryōma Okamoto) *''Twin Hawks'' (ふたり鷹) (Taka Sawatari) *''Ultimate Girl'' (UFOman) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Shingo Oniwaban) and (Tobimaro Mizukonoji) *''Video Senshi Laserion'' (Takashi Katori) *''Yakyūkyō no Uta'' (Yamai) OVA *''Arcade Gamer Fubuki'' (Mysterious Person) *''Black Jack'' (Leslie (young)) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (Kyōsuke Kasuga) *''Kyōfu Shinbun'' (Rei Onigata) *''Kyūkyoku Chōjin R'' (Tsuyoshi) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Andrew Fork) *''One Pound Gospel'' (Kosaku Hatanaka) *''Prefectural Earth Defense Force'' (Hiroaki Narita) *''Sailor Moon'' series (Mamoru Chiba) *''Saint Seiya: Meiō Hades Jūnikyūhen'' (Pegasus Seiya) *''Sūpā Mario Burazāzu: Pīchi-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' (Mario) *''Sūpā Mario's Snow White, Sūpā Mario's Momotaro, and Sūpā Mario's Issun-bōshi, all three by the Amada Printing and Processing Company (Mario) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Shingo Oniwaban) *''Utsunomiko: Tenjōhen'' (Utsunomiko) Movies *''Bleach: Hell Chapter'' *''Be Forever Yamato'' (Daisuke Tokugawa) *''Dragon Ball'' series (Yamcha) *''Dragon Ball Z'' series (Yamcha) *''Final Yamato'' (Daisuke Tokugawa) *''Genma Taisen'' (Jō Azuma) *''The Legend of Sirius'' (Sirius) *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' (Panishu) *''Kyojin no Hoshi'' series (Hyōma Hoshi) *''Mobile Suit Gundam I'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Ai · Senshi Hen'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Meguriai Uchū Hen'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Z Gundam: Heirs to the Stars'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Z Gundam II: Lovers'' (Amuro Ray) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer'' (E.A. Ray) *''Nine'' (Katsuya Niimi) *''Paprika'' (Dr. Kosaku Tokita) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (Sorao) *''Queen Millennia'' (Daisuke Yomori) *''Sailor Moon'' series (Mamoru Chiba) *''Saint Seiya'' series (Pegasus Seiya) *''Toward the Terra'' (Tony) *''Ultraman USA'' (Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott) Video games *''Another Century's Episode'' series (Amuro Ray) *''BS Super Mario Collection'' (Mario) *''BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge'' (Mario) *''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' (Jin Saotome) *''Dragon Shadow Spell'' (Suihi) *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' (Mario) *''Kessen II'' (Ryūgentoku) *''Menkyo wo Torō!'' series (Yūichi Amano) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Series(Amuro Ray) *''Overdrivin' DX'' (Vehicle Commentary Narration) *''Sega Rally 2'' (Narration) *''Ski Jumping Pairs: Reloaded'' *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Amuro Ray, Hiroshi Shiba) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam'' (Amuro Ray) Live action *''Tokyo Defense Command: The Guardman'' (episode 90, ransom delivery boy) Tokusatsu *''UFO Daisensou: Tatakae! Red Tiger'' Episodes 1~4 (voice of Red Tiger) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai'' (voice of AkaRed) Radio *''Akai Pegasus'' (Ken Akaba) *''ENEOS Diamond Super Station'' *''Radio Drama Meltylancer'' (Kanpachi-sensei) *''Shōnen no Machi ZF'' (Kenji) CD *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden: Condition Green'' (Custer Bennett) *''Koei CD Drama Sangokushi'' series (Ryūgentoku) *''Rusuden Message Show: Anime Star Hen'' (CD with answering machine messages on it) *''Slapstick CD Box'' (PCCG-00744) Other works *''Car Graphic TV'' (Narration) *Hokuriki Denryoku (Commercial Narration) *''Jichael Mackson'' (TV Narration) *Nissan Motors Homepage (Narration for presentation in one section) Dub Roles *''The Dark Crystal'' (Jen) *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (City of Truro) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Robin/Dick Grayson) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (Nightwing/Dick Grayson) *''The Batman'' (Batman/Bruce Wayne) *''Justice League (Oliver Queen/Green Arrow) *''Batman: Under The Red Hood (Nightwing/Dick Grayson) *''X-men'' (Archangel) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (Superman)(Teenager) *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' (Mata Nui) *''Drawn Together'' (Wooldoor Sockbat) References External links and references * Toru's Home (official site) * Official Aoni profile * Furuya Tōru @ Anime News Network * Furuya Tohru in the musicJAPANplus artist database+ ar:تورو فريا es:Tōru Furuya fr:Tōru Furuya ko:후루야 도루 hr:Toru Furuya it:Tōru Furuya ja:古谷徹 ru:Фуруя, Тору th:โทรุ ฟุรุยะ zh:古谷徹 Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Yokohama Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Aoni Production